I Promise to Take you to Wonderland
by jak-kitten
Summary: Alice in the country of hearts is actually my story takes place from, but thats not a chose so. Alice in still in her home world, her ex lover trying to kill her over her sisters death. (If you play the game I guess you find out how she really died but this is the manga so don't get them confused.) Peter comes to save her when he finds her asleep in the snow.


"Alice…Alice can you hear me?" A too white rabbit squawked more like a bird then a plush rabbit he tried to pose as. Poor Peter had been hoping through the garden when he found his beloved Alice passed out, yet again in the snow. This time though he could see the slight hit of a bruise on her cheek an tears streaked her face. Peter knew he shouldn't transform but he couldn't carry her in his small rabbit form and leaving her in the snow was not an option. "Alice forgive me…but I can't stand the way they treat you, my love."

With that, Peter transformed into his human-ish form, the only question of his being a normal human was his big white rabbit ears. A noise sounded to his left and he materialized a gun from the pocket watch clipped to his side. "Halt, who goes?" Peter did not want to cause any troubles in Alice world but it was time that he took her from it.

The hater appeared before him and Peter blinked in shock. _No, it cannot be…how is the Hater here?_ He thought to himself. However, as the man approached with a hint of blood on his knuckles and a bruise Peter's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the Hater; this was the man that hurt his beloved Alice.

"Sunday afternoon?" the man chuckled, his body looked warped an twisted, like his smile. "Ha." He raised his arms up an grabbed his head as he looked up into the sky, "HA HAHAHA!"

Peter lowered his weapon, his eyes still narrowed onto the crazed man. How did he know what he was to Alice? Tilting his head Peter studied the man kill him? Let him live? _He hurt Alice_. His rage surged as he looked down at Alice, new tears had coated her cheeks, and her cheek swelled slightly. That's when he saw the deep red on her lips; before he had assumed her lips were just rosy looking because her skin was so pale but that was not the case. The man before him had struck her hard enough to draw blood. _Kill. Kill. Kill him. KILL HIM!_ The voice in his head yelled demanding justice for his Alice's pain. Peter's body surged with anger, the gun still in his hand the man still laughing hysterically.

The man stopped lowering his hands and addressing Peter. "Sunday afternoon! You killed her didn't you?!"

Peter gapped, "Are you daff man, you hurt my Alice, but she yet lives, no thanks to you."

"Not her!" He snarled with venom. He pointed to a grave marker not far off under a hug old tree that Alice and her sister had spend most of their time together. "My beloved! It's her fault she died! It's your fault she died! Alice should have been the one under that tree! Not my sweet Lorina! All because the stupid bitch wanted to move and leave her poor sister." The man ranted screaming an yelling about Alice and how she should be dead.

Peter's gun shot up. "That will be enough if you wish to keep your head, sir. Alice is coming with me, and you sir should be grateful to Alice, she's the only thing keeping me from shooting you dead." He spoke in a cold steely tone, his finger held tightly around the trigger.

"No she's not. She's going to take her beating; she's going to feel what she put my Lorina through!" The man lunged for Peter an Alice.

"I gave you a chance, more then you deserve, Alice will surely understand." That's when Peter's gun transformed into a sword and the man ran himself through. "Now you can feel pain, and be with your lover." Peter whispered into his ear as he ripped the sword free from the man's stomach. He had made sure the man would suffer, having to bleed to death before death would grant his deepest wish. Peter only then sat Alice down softly, and walked over to the man. Taking a cloth from his jacket Peter whipped Alice's blood clean from the man's hand. "No one will blame Alice anymore."

The man looked up and coughed up blood, "What would you have done, if someone took Alice from you?"

"I wouldn't hurt her innocent family. A tree fell on her; Alice did not push the tree, for gods sake, Alice had been under the tree! Your Lorina saved her life! She gave her life for Alice's! And you want to kill her?"

"You made her, I saw you! White rabbit with a red coat is hard to miss in winter." The man argued back blood coating his lips and dripping onto the white snow.

"Your beloved was going to die in a month; she was willing to give that time up for her sister who had years left to live. You fool." Peter spat out the last part as he turned and walked away, picking up Alice and whipping the tears from her cheeks. She was so cold; Peter held her close and walked on quickly reaching the hole that would lead to Alice's wonderland.


End file.
